


Noël au 221B

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas Fluff, Collectif Noname, M/M, Secret Santa 2016, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Recueil de quatre 221B Johnlock sur l'amour, l'humour, la joie et le sexe, ayant pour thème commun Noël ! [Cadeau de Noël pour Odea Nigthingale]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdeaNigthingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeaNigthingale/gifts).



> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Ce texte à été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2016 du Collectif NoName, et est un cadeau pour Odea Nigthingale :)
> 
> Rappel : un 221B est un texte de 221 mots dont le dernier commence par la lettre B.
> 
> Enjoy !

**Amour**

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, gêné par un rayon de soleil que les rideaux mal tirés hier soir laissaient passer. Machinalement, il resserra les bras sur le corps de John. Celui-ci remua contre lui, lâchant un « bonjour amour » d'un ton ensommeillé. Comme toujours quand John lui donnait ce surnom, Sherlock ressentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Sherlock aimait cette façon dont John lui montrait son amour, ce qui l'étonnait vraiment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer un surnom un jour, surtout aussi niais, mais c'était le cas. Parce que c'était comme ça que John lui prouvait son attachement : en lui disant « je t'aime » à n'importe quel moment, juste parce qu'il le voulait, et en l'appelant par ce petit surnom qui lui donnait toujours le sourire.

Sherlock, lui, le faisait de manière différente. Il ne disait presque jamais ces trois mots, il n'arrivait pas à en trouver l'intérêt. Il lui prouvait son affection en faisant des petits gestes au quotidien, comme acheter des haricots, lui tenir la main, nettoyer la cuisine… Ou faire ce qu'il faisait présentement, à savoir paresser au lit avec John.

C'était comme ça que fonctionnait leur couple, leur amour, qui s'exprimait différemment mais était de même intensité.

Et sur la main de John se trouvait une nouvelle preuve de cet amour, sous la forme d'une bague.

* * *

**Joie**

John se tint à l'affût, silencieux. Il avança doucement, faisant attention aux lattes grinçantes. Descendant silencieusement les escaliers, il balaya l'espace des yeux, à la recherche de sa proie. Aujourd'hui, il était en chasse. Arrivant au premier étage, il se dirigea vers leur chambre, et chercha sous le lit, dans le placard. Rien. Il passa dans la salle de bain, sans plus de chance. Pareil pour la cuisine.

Entrant dans le salon, toujours en faisant attention aux bruits, il chercha du regard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son mari, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé en robe de chambre. Celui-ci ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

Bon alors, où se cachait sa proie ? Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière le sapin. Non, pas ici.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, il perçut un mouvement de Sherlock : celui-ci lui désignait un des rideaux. En regardant de plus près, John vit en effet des petits pieds dépasser.

« Trouvée ! » s'écria-t-il en poussant le tissu et en prenant sa princesse dans ses bras.

« Non ! » s'écria Louisana en se débattant. « Comment tu as fait ? »

« Ton père t'as dénoncé » expliqua John en la reposant.

« Papa ! »

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais ils remarquèrent son petit sourire malicieux. Père et Fille se lancèrent un regard complice.

« Bataille de Chatouilles ! »

Et ils attaquèrent avec bonheur.

* * *

**Humour**

L'humour de John était plein de nuances.

Il était déjà fait de jeux de mots. Il adorait dire « Sherl'oréal, parce que tu le vaux bien » à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait des bigoudis dans les cheveux – Eh, je vous vois rire dans le fond. Méchants.

Sherlock se contentait de soupirer de dépit.

Ensuite, son humour était caustique. Cette facette-là ne ressortait qu'en présence de Donovan et Anderson, et Sherlock savait que c'était pour le faire sourire et lui faire oublier les « taré » murmurés sur son passage. Le détective ne l'admettrait jamais, mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

L'humour de John était impertinent. Celui-ci était au contraire souvent dirigé contre lui, lorsqu'il n'était pas dupe et savait que Sherlock tentait de le manipuler.

Enfin, son humour était noir, quand ils étaient dans une position délicate et donc souvent sur le point de mourir. Sherlock priait toujours pour que cet humour ressorte le moins possible.

Sherlock pensait donc connaître absolument toutes les facettes de l'humour de John. Et pourtant en ce soir de Noël, alors qu'il regardait le paquet cadeau qu'il venait de déballer, il se dit qu'il y en avait une qu'il ne connaissait pas : l'humour de John était pourri.

Parce que dans ce cadeau, avec un H à la place du B, il y avait un déguisement de Batman.

* * *

**Sexe**

John aimait le sexe avec Sherlock. Le sexe tranquille au saut du lit, le sexe sauvage quand ils sortaient d'une situation à risque, et que l'adrénaline courait dans leurs veines... Mais plus que tout, il aimait le sexe inventif. Les fois où ils étaient tellement excités qu'ils le faisaient contre la porte, dans une cabine, un placard. Les fois où Sherlock sortait les menottes. La fois où John avait amené un vibromasseur…

Alors quand Sherlock l'avait appelé depuis sa chambre d'une voix grave en lui disant de venir ouvrir son cadeau de noël, John avait su que c'était une de ces fois-là.

Et en effet, la vision qui l'accueilli était des plus orgasmiques : Sherlock, nu et menotté au lit, avec un ruban enroulé autour de son érection. John se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Oh oui, il aimait _beaucoup_ son cadeau.

« Vient me déballer, John… » Ronronna Sherlock.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à John, qui s'empressa d'aller se mettre au-dessus de son compagnon, l'embrassant férocement, vénérant de ses mains le corps pâle et parfait du détective, titillant un téton au passage. Puis il quitta sa bouche, et traça un chemin avec sa langue jusqu'à la virilité fièrement dressée, toujours entouré de son nœud. Il prit celui-ci entre ses dents et tira.

Le reste se perdit dans des gémissements bruyants.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> Quelques petites remarques :
> 
> \- Je n'ai pas réussi à caser le mot « Noël » dans le 221B sur le mot Amour, donc je précise ici que la demande a eu lieu le jour de Noël !
> 
> \- Pour le prénom de la fille de John et Sherlock : pour moi, des personnes qui s'appellent Sherlock et Mycroft et qui ont un ego qui prend autant de place ne peuvent pas donner un nom banal à leurs enfants. Sauf que dans le cas de Sherlock, John va mettre un frein et dire non aux propositions trop exotiques. Vous mélangez ça avec le fait que Louisa soit le plus beau prénom au monde ;) et vous obtenez le prénom Louisana ! (quand j'ai inventé ce prénom (et quand j'ai publié cette fic), j'avais encore comme pseudo "Louisa74").
> 
> \- Bien que j'aurais adoré trouver ça, le jeu de mot « Sherl'oréal » ne m'appartient pas, et est tiré d'un Fanart que je vous ait mis à la fin, comme vous pouvez le voir :)
> 
> Désolé Odea, je n'ai pas pu t'offrir Benedict Cumberbatch nu pour Noël, j'espère que le 221B sur le sexe te suffira quand même ! Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait (bon ok, c'est pas vrai, je l'aurais gardé pour moi :P)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
